


Minato Doesn't Like Geese

by cosmiczxdia



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Altenate Universe - The Soulmate Goose Of Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, help me please, i wrote this because of someone, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiczxdia/pseuds/cosmiczxdia
Summary: The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement is a mysterious being. It is the force that will bring you to your soulmate.Minato despised geese. They were loud, annoying, and pooped everywhere.~This is obviously crack, don't bully me lol.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Minato Doesn't Like Geese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star_crossing (cold_Moonberry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_Moonberry/gifts).



When Minato woke up, it wasn't by any pleasant means. He was awoken by loud squawking and pecking to his face, which isn't a nice way to wake up. Groaning, he slapped whatever was _rudely_ waking him up, just for it to get louder and peck harder. Finally, he sat up, grunting. The... wait. Is that a goose?  
  
Minato jumped back when he realized what had woken him up. Sure, he had heard stories, but he had always ~~hoped~~ assumed the Soulmate Goose would never visit him. Who needs a partner when you can be alone? The goose, as if sensing the questions running through his head, squawked loudly before jumping back upon his bed. He stared at it, while it stared back with its dark, beady eyes.  
  
After a moment of silence, it made a noise again and pecked at Minato's hand. Minato pulled his hand back quickly. The goose grabbed the hem of Minato's shirt in its beak and started to try and pull Minato out of bed. Sighing, he allowed himself to be pulled out of bed. The goose watched Minato get ready, still sitting on his bed. When Minato was done, the goose waddled over to the door and stood there, waiting for Minato to come over.  
  
"What the hell...?" Minato said to the goose. "You're coming with me?" The goose nodded. Minato rolled his eyes. _At least it isn't a school day,_ Minato thought.  
  
Minato left his room, the goose toddling along behind him. When he made it downstairs, almost all of SEES was either sitting and talking or in the kitchen. When Minato came down, he tried to slip out unnoticed, but the goose decided to squawk. All eyes turned to him.  
  
Junpei was the first to react.  
  
"...Is that the Soulmate Goose?!" He shouted. Minato only nodded. Everyone didn't quite know how to react. None of them had found their soulmates yet, so Minato would be the first.  
  
After a moment of silence, Junpei spoke up again. "Damn, Minato! You're so lucky!" A few others nodded. Minato shrugged before walking towards the front door. "Go get 'em!" Junpei yelled before he closed the door behind him and the goose.  
  
Shaking his head, he started walking towards where he and Ryoji were going to meet up today. A few people he passed smiled at the goose behind him, but he ignored them and continued on. Eventually, he saw Ryoji in the distance. Apparently, the goose did too, because it suddenly started running towards Ryoji, squawking loudly. Minato ran to catch up with it.  
  
Ryoji startled, didn't move fast enough to dodge the goose and Minato who were both barreling towards him. The goose jumped on him, and Minato came next, crashing into him and knocking him over. Luckily, there was nobody else around, so no one witnessed the embarrassing scene. After a second or two, the goose calmed down enough to where Minato and Ryoji could speak.  
  
Ryoji was laughing when he started to talk. "Minato? Why is there a goose on top of me?" Minato's face went red.  
  
"...Have you heard of the Soulmate Goose?" Ryoji started laughing harder.  
  
"Of course! Are you telling me that's what this is?" Minato put his face on Ryoji's chest, trying to hide his red face. It didn't help much, because he realized he was _on top_ of Ryoji due to the fall. The goose hopped off the pair and stood back to watch.  
  
Ryoji chuckled before lifting Minato's face. "I didn't need a goose crashing into me to know that I loved you."  
  
"...What?" Minato was in disbelief. Ryoji, who had charmed everyone at the school, Ryoji who was too amazing to even be his friend, was saying that he loved Minato. Ryoji chuckled. He turned to the goose.  
  
"Thank you, Soulmate Goose." The goose squawked before turning and starting to leave. Ryoji faced Minato again. "I love you, Minato Arisato."  
  
And in a brilliant moment of adrenaline, Minato uttered four words.  
  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the message by the og creator of the tags:  
>  _How many fics will it take for the "Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement" tag to be official? I really want this to be official._
> 
> My notes:  
> Here is my addition to the tag **Altenate Universe - The Soulmate Goose Of Enforcement**. Why did this take so long to write? HeLp Me PlEaSe. This is better than I was expecting tbh but...


End file.
